Getting on with Life
by JUJUChick16
Summary: This is a sequeal to my story The Next Morning but also a sequeal to the film Age of Consent. Cora finds out some important news after being with Bradley and wondering how he will take the life changing news. Better than it sounds!


It had been almost two years since she left with Bradley, at first things were rough because people had to make rude comments. She didn't understand why people couldn't keep their opinions to themselves, what does age matter it is just a number. Cora loved him more than anything which made what she had to tell him good news; but how would he react. When she heard the sound of the door opening she got up and ran into his arms, which he welcomed. His arms held her as he took in her beautiful smell and inviting warmth, slowly she let go and took a hold of his hand and began leading him to the dinner table.

"How was work?" She asked not to make conversation but because she really was interested she enjoyed hearing about his works.

"Well, the art museum is wanting to give me a section that will hold my work from the beginning to now, also they want me to work there for one year. And can you believe it they are going to pay me to work there and to hold my work!" Brad was obviously happy about this, why shouldn't he have been happy though.

"That's great!" Cora was excited about this meant that the art community was taking him seriously again, he had been ranting about that since she met him. She set the plates down along with the drinks his beer and a water for her, usually she drank some wine but not anymore. Once everything was on the table they began eating, they talked the whole time which was not unusual. After a bit Brad got up and grabbed a pop then the bottle of wine, and came back to the table.

"Why don't we celebrate!" Bradley cheered as he poured the wine into glasses and handed a glass to Cora. "To all of our opportunities and all the love I have for you." He smiled and said as they clanked glasses, Cora set her glass down while Brad took a sip. Noticing she didn't take a drink he set his glass down and couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." She replied as she went back to her potatoes.

"Then why didn't you take a drink of the wine?" Suspicion was getting high, Cora set her fork down then took a drink of her water and wiped her mouth then took a hold of Brad's hands.

"I have to tell you something, I just found out this morning when the doctor called." On the outside she appeared calm but inside she was trembling and shaking.

"Are you alright, your not sick or anything are you?" He didn't want to loose her, he was supposed to go first and besides he didn't think he could manage without her.

"I'm not sick, yet. Besides sickness should go away in a few months." Cora shrugged easily, as Bradley sat taking her answer in it finally hit him as to what she was saying.

"Are you…pregnant?" Fear ran throughout his body but at the same time pure excitement was crushing his fears, Cora smiled at him one of her big smiles and nodded her head.

"Are you mad?" Hoping he wasn't she sat and looked at him trying to find a sign.

"I'm not mad, I'm nervous but over all I am happy. Get over here you crazy girl!" Bradley stood up and picked Cora up and held her, she laughed thanking god that he was happy and was going to stand by her. "I'm going to have to paint it, your whole pregnancy I want to paint each stage!" Brad announced once he set her down.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, dear." She answered as Brad began gathering materials.

"Stand right there, the way the sun is hitting you is making your glow even brighter!" Sitting down he began painting her, she leaned against the wall and just smiled at him ever since she met Bradley Morahan her life had changed and it was all for the better. She was happy to be getting on with life.

SO HERE IS ANOTHER AGE OF CONSENT STORY THIS IS WHAT I THINK HAPPENED AFTER AGE OF CONSENT AND ALSO MY STORY THE NEXT MORNING! I WILL PROBABLY RIGHT A CHAPTER STORY THAT WILL BE ABOUT CORA'S PREGNANCY AND SO ON BUT THAT WILL BE DONE WHEN I AM DONE WITH SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES! SO LOOK FOR THAT AND THANKS FOR READING REVIEW OR DON'T ITS YOUR CHOICE. I WOULD LIKE A REVIEW THOUGH THEY MAKE MY DAY AND TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO WORK ON WHEN IT COMES TO MY WRITING!


End file.
